harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicity Granger
Hermione: "Flick get out of here, Its for your safety" Felicity: "I can take care of myself "' Hermione: '''"I know you can, Flick but i just don't want to lose you" '''Felicity: "You will never lose me, Hermione" 'Biographical Information' Born: May 15, 1981 Blood Status: Muggle-Born Status: Alive Also known as: Flick (by Hermione and all of her friends) Little Mudblood (by Draco Malfoy) Pet: Tiger Lily (Cat) Signature:'' '''FelicityGranger 'Physical Information' Species: Human Gender: Female Height: 5'3 Hair color: Brown Eye color: Brown Skin color: Fair Relationships Mr. Granger (Father) Mrs. Granger (Mother) Hermione Granger (Older Sister) 'Magical Information' House: Ravenclaw Boggart: losing her sister Wand: Rowan wood, Dragon heartsring and 12 inches Patronus: Bluebird Loyalty Granger family Potter Family Weasley Family Lovegood Family Dumbledore's Army Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry Ravenclaw house Biography Felicity Jane Granger is the little sister of Hermione Jean Granger, she cares deeply for her sister and turns to her when she is in need of help. Her best friends in the whole wide world are Evelyn Potter, Lexi Black, Barry Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. 'First year' In Flourish & Blotts, Felicity walked to the front with Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Weasley family and Hermione but When Draco came, he calls Hermione and Felicity "You filthy little mudblood". Felicity was sorted into Ravenclaw and was upset that she wasn't in the same house as her sister. The day after arriving to Hogwarts, she met Evelyn Potter, Lexi Black, Barry Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Her first potions lesson, She was afraid of Professor S nape. During class with Professor Flitwick she sucessfully raised her feather in the air, something that the other students couldn't do. After Class, While talking to Evelyn, she overhears Lexi calling her "a nightmare". She ran to the girls bathroom crying then Evelyn ran to Felicity and stayed with her still she felt better. She watched the Quidditch match of Slytherin versus Gryffindor. After the match she went to Hosptial wing with Hermione, Ron and the Gryffindor team to check on Harry after Lockhart tried to fix Harry's arm. Felicity helped Hermione, Harry and Ron make the Polyjuice potion. Felicity attends the dueling club and stands next to Barry. When Harry and Draco was dueling, she got a little anxious then Malfoy fired the snake and she then heard Harry speak to it and was really shocked. A month later, Felicity went to the bathroom to search how Hermione and the other students were getting petfied. After a few minutes, she looked into a puddle then she saw something and takes out her mini camera but gets petfied. Later Evelyn went into the bathroom after Draco called her Envy potty. As Evelyn walked in, she tripped over something when she looked down she saw it was Felicity. Evelyn ran to McGonagall and told her what she found, she took her to the bathroom and then they took Felicity to the Hospital Wing. At the end of the year, before everyone left after dinner Felicity walked in and her and Evelyn were reunited. 2nd year When Felicity turned twelve she got a grey kitten from Hermione that she named Tiger Lily because she loves Tigers and Lilies are her favourite flowers. She took Tiger Lily with her to Hogwarts and introduced her to Harry and Ron. Her, Harry, Ron and Hermione talked about what it will be like at Hogwarts this year. Then suddenly, the train stopped and she wondered why the train stopped once she looked outside. When She saw the dementor she tightly holded on to Hermione's arm .After arriving at Hogwarts she sat by Evelyn and listened to Professor Dumbledore's speech. The next day she was walking in the courtyard with Evelyn & Ginny when she and Evelyn noticed the dementors outside of Hogwarts, she asks Ginny what Dementors are and why they are at Hogwarts, She explains to her & Evelyn that they are the guards of Akaban and that they are looking for Sirius Black. Felicity Granger Felicity Granger